I Sing the Body Electric: Merry Christmas Damon
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: I wrote this for the A2A exchange on LJ a couple years ago. For some reason, it was deleted, but the sequel was not. I have completed the sequel so wanted to repost this as well. Elena gives Damon a Christmas gift he'll never forget: herself. *Smut warning* because that's what I write.


**Title: I Sing the Body Electric**

**Author: Jenna a.k.a. Angel's blue eyed girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of TVD characters and receive no profit from writing this fic. **

**A/N:** This is something I wrote for the Author to Author LJ exchange in 2012. For some reason it was deleted, but the sequel was not. A sequel I had not finished, but now I have, so I decided this needed to be reposted as well—especially since it's the perfect season for this to be revisited.

Rated M, because the prompt was originally from Temptress-Kitten17 aka Carly and that is how my friend likes her smut (and truthfully that's how Jen likes to write it too! ;) ;)

**A/N: Further disclaimer:** The title was derived from the Walt Whitman poem—I Sing the Body Electric and I have used several verses of the poem here in this fic. The poem verses will be in Italics and obviously they are not my own words.

**The prompt for this fic was as follows**: I want Damon to tie Elena up and blindfold her...but it's more complicated than that, because the tricky part of this is that you HAVE to engage the other senses here. I would like it from Elena's perspective; that means I want tons of descriptions for what she's feeling (emotionally, and physically), how Damon tastes when he kisses her, his scent, what his touch does to her, his sexy voice...basically I want an all-out sensual fic, but with some naughty dirty talk thrown in for good measure, because Damon IS a naughty boy and that's his appeal Oh, and there MUST be oral, and it MUST be drawn out a bit…

**Added note: This takes place in season three before Elena becomes a vampire.**

**********D&E*********

**Salvatore Boarding House: Damon's room.**

In the end, it was the fact that I trusted him implicitly that landed me where I am presently—tied to his bed with red silk scarves, blindfolded and waiting for whatever he has in store for me for this special Christmas—our first as a couple, by the way.

How did I get here, you ask? Well, it wasn't all that hard actually. After Stefan went off the rails, Damon and I grew closer and closer. Even as we desperately searched for a way to bring Stefan back…something started to shift between Damon and I. _He_ became the *one* I turned to. The *one* I trusted with everything, including my life. He was the *one* constant in my life, so really, it was only a matter of time before I admitted my attraction to the bad-boy brother who rediscovered his humanity for me, right?

Well, I did, and let me tell you, Thanksgiving brought me far more than a simple turkey dinner this year—a year I really didn't think I had a lot to be thankful for, especially after all the trauma and drama and Jenna. I still miss her so much. But then I kissed Damon (or Damon kissed me-not sure how it happened, actually) and I ended up telling him that I was thankful for him. It was as hot as I'm sure every one of you has imagined. He kissed me until my toes curled that night and just-like-that, I finally surrendered to the lethal charm of one Damon Salvatore…

The first month was bi-polar at best. Between the guilt we both felt after we first gave in to our desires and then the constant need to give in again and again…and again. Let's just say we were insane at best and leave it at that.

Fighting or fucking—Damon and I are like one extreme roller coaster ride of blood, sex and tears, but we've finally found our rhythm and as I said before, I trust him. He will _always_ choose me and I know this as well as I know that I want to give him everything I have in return.

Which, by the way, is exactly how I ended up in my present condition of being tied to his bed—I wanted to show him how special he is to me. And that's why I decided to give him an *extra-special* Christmas present…_me_.

So tonight, I waited for him to come home and then arranged myself on his bed—the bed we've pretty much shared for the last month. I wrapped a thick red velvet ribbon around my body, strategically covering all my sweet spots. The huge red bow I placed on my chest draws attention to my breasts and I smile as I imagine his face when he first sees me. As I hear the bedroom door open, my heart starts to pound in my chest and I close my eyes, wanting to *feel* him rather than see him. He doesn't make a sound and I lick my lips, swallowing nervously…maybe this was too much, too soon?

And then there's a swift current of air and he's leaning over me, I just know it—my body knows it too as I get wet without him saying or doing anything. It's like the electricity in the room has shifted and all currents are running through my body. That is what Damon does to me.

"E-le-na…" he sing-songs, his voice husky and right by my ear. I shiver violently. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look?" He tugs on the bow covering my heaving breasts and his lips and tongue trace the sensitive outer shell of my ear. I bite back a moan. "Tell me this is that _extra-special_ present you mentioned earlier?"

Now he sounds playful, but I can sense the hunger in him. I can only nod. My voice would be far too breathless to actually speak right now.

He purrs. Actually purrs, and I feel a wet gush between my thighs. Oh God-the things his voice does to me now!

"Perfect. This is, _by far_, the best gift Santa has ever given me," he says in that flirty way that makes me picture him wriggling his brows and doing that *eye-thing* of his that used to make me roll my own in response, but now, simply makes me want to throw him down on the nearest flat surface and have my wicked way with his amazing, perfectly sculpted body!

I finally look at him and he's smiling that sexy half smirk of his that makes my body go all hot and tingly. "Merry Christmas," I say softly.

"Mmmm," he says, leaning down to kiss me. "And what a Merry Christmas it is."

And then he proceeds to unwrap me and let me tell you, Damon may seem like the rip and tear kind of vampire—and at times he is—but tonight he's gentle as he slides the ribbon from my body, worshipping with hands, lips and tongue, every inch of flesh he uncovers. He makes my body sing with each and every touch, and later, even when he's inside me, he's still slow—seductively benevolent as he thrusts into me with a glorious rhythm that leaves me breathless. He takes me to the edge over and over, I beg him to let me come and when he finally does send me soaring, it's perfect and I've never felt so completely *one* with another person in my life.

Maybe that was why I agreed to this other Christmas present… I've never played B&D games. Stefan was always far too nervous about his lack of control to indulge. And Matt, my only other partner…? Well, we never really got past the groping stage to actually have sex, so truthfully Damon has been my first in a wide range of all things sexual. And yes, it's been amazing—which is again, how I find myself where I am now…

I feel the bed dip as he sits next to me. "Are you ready to play?" he asks softly, interrupting my inner musings.

He runs his hands along my body and I gasp at the sensation. My body is on sensory deprivation and overload simultaneously. He's had me tied up here for what seemed an eternity, but in reality it's probably been no more than fifteen or twenty minutes since he, in his words, "prepared for our playtime".

"Yes," I whisper, nodding as I (once again) give him my trust. I'm not worried or afraid, because I know he'd never hurt me—at least not any more than I'd like. Yes, we've gone there, but I've never let him tie me up before, so this is a first for us. I'm a little overwhelmed at how much I want this.

I can almost *feel* his smile as he adjusts the blindfold, making sure I can't see a thing. "You know what's funny about the senses, Elena? When you take one away, the others kick in and become far more in tune." He runs a finger along my quivering belly. "Wouldn't you agree?" I moan and try to arch up into his touch, but he places his palm flat on my stomach to keep me on the bed. "Tell me. Tell me what you feel—what you hear, taste , sense and smell."

I lick my lips. "I can feel your hand on my skin, your palm is rough, but it feels so good. It's like every nerve in my body is waiting for your touch. I'm aching and my heart is pounding."

"Mm-hmm," he murmurs, "but that's just the basics."

Suddenly a soft whisper like caress ghosts across my nipples and I gasp, "Oh God!"

What is he touching me with?!

He chuckles. "See, that was a feather…and because you weren't expecting it, your sense of touch is amplified. You're right about your nerve endings though," he muses, "they're literally on fire, just waiting for my touch." I feel the slick wet heat of his tongue on one nipple as the light caress of the feather torments the other. I moan out loud and another hot gush of fluid rushes out of me. I wish I could cross my legs and rub them together to get some friction, but he has me bound spread eagle on the bed, open to his every whim, yet unable to satisfy my own.

"Damon! Please…" I whimper, trying to press closer to that magical mouth.

He ignores my plea and pulls back, leaving my nipple bereft, needy for his mouth. I huff out a frustrated breath as he continues, running the feather down my belly now. "As a human, you have a multitude of sensory organisms, did you know that?"

"Damon!" I cry as his free hand slides up my thigh, but stops short of my sex, the place I need him the most.

"Patience, Elena," he teases. He waits until I settle again before continuing. "Now, as I was saying…your senses, they're all connected by your central nervous system and there's a specific organ dedicated to each sense." He brushes the feather over my face and eyes and it's so soft, like a tickle, but erotic and I moan again as his hypnotic voice continues in his instruction. "Like sight," he tells me, "it comes from the eyes and the photoreceptors in the retina that pick up electrical nerve impulses, smell is a chemical sense that comes from the nose and the hundreds of tiny olfactory receptors and neurons there…etc…you get the point," he says, his lips hovering over mine.

I lean forward to try and capture that magnificent mouth, but he pulls back and I fall back to the bed in a huff.

He chuckles. "See, when you take one away, the others…well, they become amplified."

He leans down and I feel his lips brush against mine. And he's right. My world narrows to that tiny touch. His tongue slides along the seam of my lips and I open to him immediately. With exquisite precision, he enters my mouth and in seconds I am his; his willing hostage as his tongue mates with mine for a deliciously long moment. Just when I think I might actually orgasm from simply his kissing skills—Damon pulls away.

"Which of your senses are singing right now?"

I'm inundated in sensory overdrive right now, but as I lick my lips…a small moan bursts forth at his taste lingering there. "I can sense you," I whisper breathlessly, "I can feel you as well…but …it's taste—your taste that is overwhelming me." My tongue slides along my lips again, trying to capture his essence. "It's like…"

"What?" he asks softly. "What do I taste like?"

"Strawberries," I finally say with a sigh, "and you."

He chuckles. "The strawberries I get. I had a bite of one before I kissed you," he says. "But what exactly do *I* taste like?"

I break into a smile. "Sin," I reply and it's true. Damon's kisses are like sex and champagne. Sky-diving and those oh-so-rich chocolates you know you shouldn't eat, but they're so decadent and delicious, you simply can't help yourself—all rolled into one. He's dangerous and sinfully good.

"Mmmm, is that so?" he replies, but I can tell he's pleased with my response. He brushes something against my lips as he says, "Did you know there are hundreds of sensory organs on the tongue that give you the five basic senses of taste; sweet, bitter, sour, salty, and unami?" I shake my head and he presses what smells like a strawberry against my lips. I open my mouth and in it goes. "Bite," he instructs.

I comply and sure enough, the mouthwatering taste of ripe strawberries burst across my taste buds. I moan as I feel him lapping at the juice dribbling down my chin. And then he's kissing me again and it's sweet heaven mixed with the hell of wanting more than he's giving me.

This time when he pulls back I'm prepared, and (maybe he's right about my senses being more attuned) it's like I can feel him above me. Like the energy within me is so pin pointed to him my lips have no problem finding his again when I lunge forward and capture his mouth with my own. Damon gives a low growl, but lets me have my way, opening himself to me so I can have a thorough taste of him.

His voice is noticeably huskier when next he speaks. "See," he says, "everything becomes clearer. Doesn't it? Every other sense: taste, touch, hearing and smell all become totally focused, because one of them has been taken away."

His lips trail a fiery path along my neck and I begin to beg again. Writhing in my bindings, desperate for him to give me the release my body is demanding rather than this teasing lecture on my senses, but Damon is intent on drawing this out. To give me a thorough lesson in how my body actually works and I can't say I'm _not_ enjoying his manner of foreplay, even if I _am _aching for the finale already!

"Now, as a vampire," he murmurs, his fingers dancing across my collarbone. "My senses are exaggerated. The basic five are ten times stronger than a human's, but some of the others—the one's you don't use on a day to day basis aren't as acute as yours. Aristotle once said that human beings have at least five other senses they're not even aware of; kinesthesia; the sense of time, thermoception; the sense of temperature, which can be linked to touch and nociception, the sense of pain or suffering due to injury—mental and physical are the ones you feel more than I do," he adds and I quiver as he pinches my nipples lightly, not hard enough to really hurt, but just hard enough to make me gasp and cry out.

"Damon!" I whimper and I arch under his touch. I want more than just teasing. "Please."

And normally Damon would cave when I beg, but tonight his mission is obvious; he plans on driving me crazy! "That slight twinge of pain you feel so strongly as a human…if you were a vampire that would be pleasure, not pain," he tells me rubbing his thumbs in circles around the areolas of my breasts, not quite touching my tingling nipples, making me hungry for more and forget there ever was any pain. "To a vampire, Elena, those hidden five senses aren't as brilliant as they are to humans. The sense of time begins to lose all meaning when you're immortal. Temperature is hard to judge at times when your nerves can't tell the difference between warm and lukewarm—the only temperature that my vampire senses can feel is hot and cold. And pain…" He pauses and his chuckle is deliciously husky, "well, pain is so closely tied to pleasure that they blend into one after a while."

He's quiet for a moment and then I feel the bed move as he gets up. My brows draw down. Where is he going? I'm about to call out for him when I feel him sit down again. He's back and so is my hyperawareness of him. He's mentioned sense of time, pain and temperature…Uh-oh. My kinesthesia senses must be kicking in because the suspense is killing me! "That was only three," I say softly. "What are the others?"

He makes a *hmm* noise and I know he's pleased by my interest. "Equilibrioception; the sense of balance and proprioception; the awareness of the position of your own body—now _those_ vampires have in spades, just like I'm sure you're feeling _your_ proprioception quite intensely right about now," he adds and I can almost *see* the wriggle of his brows. "You're completely aware that you're blindfolded and your body is tied to this bed, yet you could still touch your nose if you were able to. Right?" he asks, his finger tapping the tip of said nose. I nod. "And if I were to do this…" He's right my auditory senses are sharper than ever because I actually I hear his fangs click into place and my pulse accelerates. "You'd know without seeing what I look like right now and what I want?" he asks, his breath soft against my neck.

I nod again in understanding, fully aware of where this is going. "Show me," I say to him, trembling with nervousness, a bit of fear, and a not so small dose of lusty curiosity.

He groans low and deep and his tongue comes out to lap at my carotid artery where my blood is pumping wildly in a furious rhythm matched with my heart. "I will," he murmurs, inhaling my neck as if stamping my scent on his brain. His fangs scrape against my flesh and I inhale sharply, every nerve ending in my body coming alive. The fight or flight instinct is strong, but I stay put, moaning softly as he nibbles at my throat. I'm a little stunned at how badly I want to feel his teeth in me and I hold my breath, waiting for that moment of exquisite pleasure/pain he just mentioned.

"But not yet," he says and moves away from me.

If I wasn't so shocked I'd probably scream at him, but then he's gone and I feel the bed shift as he gets off it. If my hands were free, I'd probably smack him. I'm beginning to believe he's trying to tease me to death now.

And then I hear the distinct *zzziipp* sound of a zipper being lowered and *clink* of his belt being unbuckled; I freeze. He's removing his clothes, my belly tightens with lust and now I want to see desperately, because Damon's body is truly a sight to see. It is so beautiful, Lucifer himself would be jealous of the magnificence that is Damon Salvatore naked. I can hear his clothes hitting the floor and with each article lost, the throbbing ache between my legs intensify. I whimper softly, arching my body a bit and turning my head in that direction as if by some miracle I might catch a glimpse of that perfect male physique.

"Damon! Please…hurry up!"

He chuckles. "Patience isn't a sense, Elena, but it is a virtue. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

"Great, but it's not a virtue I have at the moment, so you would please hurry the hell up?!" I snip back at him, tugging at the scarves keeping me confined. I want to feel his skin against mine and I want it now.

He laughs out loud at that. "Well said," I hear him murmur and then he's there. His body hovering over mine and I feel the tip of his penis slide against my quivering belly, leaving a wet trail of pre-cum and the words, "God yes!" burst from my lips.

I can practically *see* his cocky grin as he replies, "Not God, Elena, just little ol' me."

I giggle in return—my happy mood restored now that I _almost_ have what I need. "There's nothing little about you, Damon, and you know it!"

His deep chuckle is right by my ear now. My body is on fire. "And you love it," he purrs, nibbling on the lobe of my ear with that talented mouth of his.

I never thought it possible to have an orgasm without stimulation downstairs, but I am *this* close to coming on the spot from the sheer wickedness in his voice. It sends shivers racing up and down my spine. "I do. I love it…" I say and then I add a little more incentive. "Please Damon…I need it." And then it's my turn to smile and grin, because with my senses on heightened alert, I actually hear Damon suck in a quick breath and I know I get to him like he gets to me. Also, I'm not beneath begging at this time if it'll get me what I want. Him—inside—now!

"You are so beautiful," he says thickly, obviously excited.

And I swear I can hear him stroking himself. God, I seriously want to see this. It's torture to have him so close I can feel him, but not be able to see him too. "Damon, take the blindfold off," I say, licking my lips that have gone achingly dry. "I want to see you."

"Not yet," he replies and his voice is pure sin.

It makes me even more needy—crazy even. I need to see him—all of him. As a matter of fact, I'm alarmingly close to throwing a tantrum I want him so badly at this point.

"Daaaammmonnn!" I whine and his response is another husky chuckle that makes me want to smack _his _taste-buds right out of his mouth!

He leans down and kisses me to silence, to my dismay, it works like a charm. As soon as he weaves his magic on me I'm embarrassingly pliable and right back under his thumb. And considering how badly Damon used to jump through hoops for my attention, I suppose it's a little shocking to me that I'd do just about anything for just a simple kiss from him at the moment. It's crazy how our positions have reversed, but I make a mental note to return this little sensory favor to him sometime in the future—let's explore those vamps senses too, see if being deprived of some of them drive him as crazy as it's driving me! But that's for later, right now, I moan into the kiss and when his tongue comes out to play, I meet him in the middle, thrusting my own tongue against his, swirling my little sensory organ against his and into his mouth, hungry for another taste of the lush flavor that is uniquely Damon.

He growls as he deepens our kiss even further and my hips arch in response. God, that sound makes me wet. I'm practically heaving myself off the bed to get at him, but he holds himself back and a moment later, to my utter frustration, he pulls away again.

I decide then and there that I'm going to kill him!

That is, until his hands, lips and tongue take a happy, pleasurable trip south. I give a soft sigh of satisfaction. Finally! He pauses over my breasts and I feel his ragged breath huffing across the turgid peaks of my nipples. "You're so fucking perfect," he whispers, cupping both my breasts in his hands and pushing them together to form a nice cleavage, I'm sure.

His tongue flicks across my nipples, soft and fast, like a hummingbird's wings, before he finally latches onto one and suckles hard. I scream and practically fly off the bed. The only thing keeping me grounded is the ties that bind me and Damon leaning over me. And oh-my-god! His mouth feels so good that I want to tangle my fingers into the softness of his hair and push his face harder into me, but my hands are still bound and all I can do is lie here, shivering, caught in a web of lust so strong, I swear I can feel every pulse of my body, every beat of my heart between my legs at this point.

He spends what feels like an eternity teasing and torturing my breasts with his hands, tongue and teeth until I'm precariously close to climaxing. I'm covered in a thin film of sweat, my hair sticking to my face and I'm muttering words of encouragement and cursing him, all in the same breath. Damon's husky chuckle vibrates against my tender nipple and he slides two fingers inside of me just as his thumb finds my clit. He kisses me again as his fingers explore me with a finesse that never fails to turn my knees to jelly. Within seconds, I explode, shouting his name at the top of my lungs while I writhe under the blissful ministrations of his magical hands and lips.

As I fall back to the bed, panting and completely out of breath, bizarrely I think about Bree and how the witch was right about one thing—he _is_ amazing in the sack!

He pulls his fingers from me and a second later I hear his growl/groan and simply *know* he's tasting me. I don't need my sight to *see* him licking my juices off his fingers, the sounds coming from him tell me what he's doing and they're so delicious, the rumbling purr coming from his chest is so dangerously sexy, I get all hot and bothered all over again.

"I want you inside me!" I gasp, bucking my hips in blatant demand. He doesn't give in and I frown. He's hard as a rock. I can feel his erection against my thigh. It's pulsating, so I know he's as horny as I am. "Damon, why aren't you inside me?" I ask, wriggling under him in an effort to tease him into giving me what I want.

"You're _my_ present, Elena. And that means I get to play with you for as long as I want," he replies, and right now his wicked wit isn't appreciated. Can't he see I'm dying here?!

"Well, play then!" I practically snarl at him and he laughs softly.

"You just came, what's the rush?"

My brows draw down. How do I explain to him *without* inflating his already far too healthy ego? I sigh. "I want you," I finally say softly. "I just want to feel you inside me."

"And you will," he says, "I promise, but first let me make this spectacular for you, baby." He cups my face in his hands. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I answer without hesitation.

"Then trust me when I tell you that you're going to thank me for my willpower later, okay?"

I nod. He's doing this for me. Right then, I suppose I should be grateful and strong, but a part of me just wants that connection with him already. To feel him within me and know we are one. I love it when he holds me and the way he looks at me when we're making love. It's like we're one heart and mind as well as joined through our bodies.

And in that instant, I know that I'm more than a little bit in love with him—it's not all sex.

"Okay," I agree, biting back the other words that want to pour out of my mouth. I'll tell him that later. He wouldn't believe it in the heat of the moment anyhow. For Damon, everything always has to be real, and the first time I tell him I'm falling in love with him can't be in bed. I want it to be special.

"Good girl," he says to me and again, I can pretty much *see* that sexy smirk of his quirking up the corner of his luscious lips.

"Your body is such a gift to me, Elena," he tells me. "I could spend all day and night worshiping every gorgeous inch of you." The tips of his fingers slide slowly up and down my inner thighs as he says this, making me bite my lip to stifle my gasps of pleasure. "There's a Walt Whitman poem—I Sing the Body Electric…ever heard of it?"

I had, so I nod again, speech is getting harder and harder again as those clever hands of his continue to torment me with his seductive caresses.

"There's a part that I swear he wrote in mention of a vampire…do you know which lines?"

I shake my head, giving a slight whimper as his fingers made their way to my dripping sex.

"In the verse he says," and then Damon proceeds to quote the poem…

"_I have perceived that to be with those I like is enough,  
>To stop in company with the rest at evening is enough,<br>To be surrounded by beautiful, curious, breathing, laughing flesh is enough,  
>To pass among them or touch any one, or rest my arm ever so lightly<br>round his or her neck for a moment, what is this then?  
>I do not ask any more delight, I swim in it as in a sea.<br>There is something in staying close to men and women and looking  
>on them, and in the contact and odor of them, that pleases the soul well.<br>All things please the soul, but these please the soul well."_

He pauses and I hear him sigh. "I remember reading this and thinking he had to be talking about a vampire because that is how we feel surrounded by human flesh…we want to be a part of it, and the sea we swim in is the blood and how the contact and scent of a human lover is so pleasing to a vampire…"

"Is that…how you…see me?" I panted softly, arching my back as his thumb swirled around my clitoris.

"Yes and no. There's more to the poem—more along the way I see you," he says and begins to recite it again.

"_This is the female form,  
>A divine nimbus exhales from it from head to foot.<br>It attracts with fierce undeniable attraction,  
>I am drawn by its breath as if I were no more than a helpless vapor,<br>all falls aside but myself and it." _

His mouth begins to trail down my heaving stomach now to join his fingers at the core of my womanhood.

"_Books, art, religion, time, the visible and solid earth, and what  
>was expected of heaven or feared of hell, are now consumed,<br>Mad filaments, ungovernable shoots play out of it, the response  
>likewise ungovernable<em>," he murmurs against the flesh of my thigh as he takes a soft bite there.

"_Hair, bosom, hips, bend of legs, negligent falling hands all  
>diffused, mine too diffused.<br>Ebb stung by the flow and flow stung by the ebb, love-flesh swelling  
>and deliciously aching.<br>Limitless limpid jets of love hot and enormous, quivering jelly of  
>love, white-blow and delirious nice,"<em> he purrs as his tongue flits out to lap at my dripping folds.

"_Bridegroom night of love working surely and softly into the prostrate dawn,  
>Undulating into the willing and yielding day,<br>Lost in the cleave of the clasping and sweet-fleshed day,"_ he whispers as he opens my sex to more fully explore my woman's flesh.

"_This, the nucleus—after the child is born of woman, man is born of woman.  
>This, the bath of birth, this, the merge of small and large, and the<br>outlet again,"_ he breathes as he buries his face between my legs and swirls his ingenious tongue around my clit, until I'm heaving and bucking to the best of my ability against his face.

He raises his head and I hear the last verse through a white hot haze of sexual desire.

"_Be not ashamed women, your privilege encloses the rest, and is the  
>exit of the rest.<br>You are the gates of the body, and you are the gates of the soul,"_ he finishes softly, before lowering his head again and giving me what I need. Two fingers slide into me easily and rub against that spectacular spot right under my belly button as his tongue flattens against my clit and he begins to lick at it with his tongue, alternating between soft swirls with the tip and hard flat taps with the surface.

My back and hips are completely off the bed at this point as I grind myself against his face. "Oh yes! Oh-oh-Damon!" I'm chanting as I draw closer and closer to the edge of oblivion with each rapturous touch of his mouth and hands on me. And then I hear and feel the soft snick of his fangs and I moan loudly and press closer, aware of how dangerous those teeth can be, but I'm out of my mind and I *need* this!

"Do it!" I cry, tossing my head wildly on the pillow as my body starts to shake and quiver in the throes of what is sure to be the most spectacular orgasm ever! And suddenly his wonderful mouth is gone from my sex, but before I can even protest the loss, his thumb is there, giving me what I need and then his lips on my thigh. I gasp when his tongue comes out and he strokes my inner thigh softly before his lips settle onto my flesh and he begins to suckle at the carotid artery that runs there.

I raise my hips even higher, my arms are now stretched painfully above me head as my entire body bows off the bed, seeking his fangs and fingers as much as I can. He places a hand on my belly to soothe me just as his fangs slide home and Holy Shit! I scream bloody murder as my entire world goes white hot. It's beyond simple pain versus pleasure. It's a maelstrom of sensations hitting me from all sides and I chant his name like a prayer as I climax like I've never come in my life. I can feel him sucking at my leg and my orgasm pulses with every draw he takes sending me higher and higher until it's simply too much and I collapse onto the bed; my breath leaves me and I pass out.

I come to a few moments later to find myself untied and the blindfold gone. My eyes flutter open and I find Damon perched in front of me and intense frown pulling his heavy brows down.

His expression turns to one of utter relief when he sees my eyes open. "Jesus Elena," he breathes and suddenly he sweeps me into his embrace, hugging my limp body tight to his naked chest. "Thank fucking God! I thought I'd hurt you." His voice is hoarse and he's rocking me like someone would a crying child.

I finally manage to lift my head and I chuckle because despite Damon being a bad-boy, his heart is true and he loves me above all others—of this, I have no doubt. "Only in the best possible way," I reply tartly, amazed I feel quite so snappy after the mind melting climax he'd just given me.

I pull back and brush my lips across his. "You didn't hurt me…you showed me heaven." I palm his beautiful face and look deeply into those striking blue eyes that captivated me from the get go. "I know you'd never hurt me, Damon. You love me." He simply nods because there's no need for him to confirm it. It's not a secret. But my feelings are so I pause, take a deep breath and decide to make the leap and just tell him. I wanted to wait, but he looks so vulnerable…I decide he needs to know what I feel and now.

"There's something I want to tell you too…I love you," I finally admit softly, rubbing his bottom lip with my thumb and giving him a tender smile as I make my confession. "I've known for a long time I had strong feelings for you, but I was afraid to put a name on them." I hesitate and then I tell him my biggest fear. "Afraid I would become Katherine. But I'm not her. I'm making a choice." I place my palm against his stubbled cheek, enjoying the rough texture of his jawline. "I choose you, Damon."

He's obviously stunned, so I take advantage by wrapping my arms around his neck and as I fall back onto the bed, I pull his unresisting frame with me and I sigh in contentment. Finally, I have him right where I want him, on top of me, skin to skin with nothing separating us.

He leans up on one elbow to brush the hair back from my face and searches my face intently, as if seeking the truth to what I just told him. "Say it again," he says so softly, that I barely hear his request.

"I love you," I answer, smiling widely as I let the feeling overwhelm me for the first time.

His answering grin leaves me breathless. "I take it back. _That's_ the best present you've given me yet."

We kiss tenderly, and it's by far the sweetest kiss we've ever shared, but as always, the chemistry between us explodes and the sweet kiss turns heated very quickly. I wriggle under him, trying to get him into position on my own and he pulls back with a leer.

"Is there something you want?" he asks me, his eyes glittering with an effervescent blend of desire and mischief.

"Yes, I'd like _my_ Christmas present now, please…" I say and wriggle again for good measure.

"Says the girl who's already had two orgasms," he teases.

I pout, but then I feel the swollen tip of his erection sliding against the folds of my sex and I moan in pleasure as he pushes inside me. My hands go to his biceps, my nails digging in the hard muscle there as he braces himself above me and slides the rest of the way home. I tilt my hips to take him even deeper and I swear I've never felt such perfection. He fills me completely and it's sheer nirvana.

"Put your legs over my shoulders," he orders me, his jaw tense and the muscles in his arms bulging as he thrusts into me in hard, deep strokes.

I hurry to obey. Here in the bedroom, I don't mind taking orders and I don't mind admitting it either. It pays to have a boyfriend with over a hundred and fifty years of debauched sexual experience under his belt. Believe me; I've gained far more than I've given by following his lead.

And this time is no different. As soon as my legs are draped over his shoulders, he hits that spot inside me that makes me see stars. I gasp and my eyes snap shut. It just feels so damned good. God, I could stay like this forever with him inside me. But all too soon, he's slamming into me hard and fast and my third climax of the night is rapidly approaching. My hands go to his hips and I hold on for dear life as he pounds me into the mattress until my body is a writhing mass of needy flesh. His cock is bumping up against my G-spot now with every thrust of his hips and I let out a howl that might normally embarrass me, but under the circumstances, seems utterly appropriate. He gives one final push and calls out my name and I feel his hot cum flooding me. It sends me over the edge and I come undone, my inner muscles rippling as I milk another brief explosion from him. I see him shudder above me again, before he groans and collapses on top of me.

He rolls off me after a moment, but pulls me with him so that I'm lying across his chest. I lean in to kiss him. "Merry Christmas, Damon," I breathe.

His smile is radiant and I know I've never seen a more beautiful man in my life. "Best Christmas ever," he states with a lazy satisfaction he only has after we make love.

I'm giddy too, because I have to agree. This was the best Christmas ever. I'm in love and loved in return. This last year was tough, but I'm hoping that the next one—with Damon at my side—will be better.

Now I can't wait for New Years and I can't help the naughty grin that slides across my face as I think about my plan for New Year's Eve… I've decided that'll be the night I turn the tables on him.

What better way to start a New Year and a new beginning than having my sexy as hell vampire boyfriend naked and at my mercy? I can't think of a single damned thing. Could you?

**The End.**

**********D&E****************D&E*******************D&E******************D&E*********

**Okay guys. Hope everyone had a fabulous Holiday. I know I did. :) Now, if you'd click that little blue button and feed the muse, maybe she'll inspire me to take on another prompt before this exchange ends…**


End file.
